My Protector
by Werecat Rei
Summary: A nightmare and an unexpected protector. Slight B*SxTsubaki. ONESHOT


Whoo! XD Second Soul Eater story! Sadly, only a oneshot, BUT STILL! I love how this turned out. Different, from how I first had it in mind, and it wasn't meant to be a Black StarxTsubaki-ish story. It just... sort of turned out that way without me trying to make it that way. Yeeaah. READ ON, LOYAL FANS OF SOUL EATER.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Sadly.

* * *

It couldn't be counted as night, it couldn't be counted as morning. It was that time suspended directly between the two, hovering on a threads edge between one and the other, tilting both ways, but never falling to one side. That was where the darkness blanketing the city was now, the grinning moon halfway done with it's journey across the cloudless sky. Bats flew over the rooftops, eager for some midnight snacks of insects that the citizens of the city could do without. Not even the local Blair-cat climbed the roofs now, snuggled up in the covers of a warm bed, dreaming of burnt fish and how she could torture Soul the next day. No sane person should be up at that point, all tucked away in bed and ready for sleep to claim them if it hadn't already.

If no one in their right mind should be up at his hour of the night, then for the moment, Tsubaki was part of the population that was left awake and without much to do to occupy their minds. However, she had plenty to keep her busy, having jolted awake from the worst nightmare she had ever had to experience of witnessing.

Her breaths came in ragged pants, tears holding at the corner of her eyes. The poor weapon's entire body was shaking, her mind going at one hundred miles a hour trying to cope with the horrible vision that had been trust upon her during the few hours she had been asleep. The expressions, the detail, every little small bit of that nightmare had been horrible for Tsubaki. And being awake didn't help any. She could recall things she didn't want to remember. Where some dreams usually left in the few foggy moments after you awake, this one was fresh, always jumping back when she thought she had managed to calm down. A small whimper and a shaky gasp of a sob left her, even, as her eyes focused on the wall across from her.

Though she knew she had to calm down, get herself under control before her sounds woke Black Star, it was easier said than done. Even more so when just a simple thought about her meister brought back those dreams. His face as the Demon Blade slowly killed him, that horrible look of blame and twisted anger directed at her. It was too much for poor Tusbaki to handle a second time.

She grabbed her pillow, burying her face in the plush as the gasping sobs attacked her again. the weapon was truly terrified and the dream only amplified those fears. The fear of one weapon form of hers that was slowly destroying Black Star, her loud-mouthed but friendly blue-haired partner. He would never admit it and wouldn't let something like that slow him down, but Tsubaki was frightened for him, and the dream did not help at all.

Figuring she was as calm as she was going to get for the moment, the girl fell back onto her bed, clutching that pillow like it was the only thing that could save her from the pain of the nightmare. She tightened her grip on it, nearly curling into a ball in the mess of blankets twined around her. Black Star could sleep through just about anything, she was sure of that. So, hopefully, her whimpers hadn't reached his ears. Hopefully.

Her bedroom door opened and all those hopes just crashed. She had woke her meister up. Tsubaki found it hard to look at Black Star, let alone apologize for waking him up, somehow managing to curl herself up tighter around that pillow. Tsubaki knew she should apologize, but if she opened her mouth the words might be replaced by a whimper, and that wasn't something the girl wanted to happen.

Black Star didn't even stop to see if Tsubaki was awake or not, padding into her room on nearly silent feet, his own pillow in one hand. The boy didn't say a word as he tossed himself down onto her bed, worming his way over until his back pressed against her own. Tsubaki flinched, but he still didn't say anything, just keeping his position at her back.

She didn't need to look to see how he was laying, on his side with one arm bent up under his pillow to add support. He must have heard her if he was doing this. It was rare that Black Star come into her room at all unless it was for some emergency. Though she appreciated the gesture, she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and say anything, feeling more guilty than anything. Tsuaki had woken him up, interrupted his nights sleep because of her own nasty dream.

"Don't worry," she heard him whisper. "I'll protect you."

Those tears were back, but for a different reason. He wasn't mad, wasn't upset with her. Black Star was worried for his partner. With a small sniff to try to stop the waterworks from actually falling, Tsubaki let herself relax against him, uncurling from the ball she had pressed herself into. "Thank you, Black Star."


End file.
